can u save us
by mustacheman19
Summary: Rin was once work for a secret organiztion until she other members were used as lab rats and they ran and now they are hunting them down and Rin is starting to fight back but there is a little problem.Sesshomaru comes and gets in the way, an with a secret
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha

Chapter 1

She couldn't stay long she had to keep moving or they would find her and kill her just like the rest. She wasn't safe anymore, a life for her to make was out of the question. All ways looking over her shoulders to see if THEY were there; watching her every move, deciding what they must do to obtain her and dispose of her just has they done with the rest. But this time she would be ahead of THEM, knowing their every move and not the other way around. She would not let them keep hunting her done and the rest of the team. She would become the hunter and not the prey and decide the next chest should be moved. Now Rin is the master of the game and nothing going to stop he, she will fight back and use the ability she was given to win the battle between the secret organization known as, Shatter (they fit their name so perfectly, too.) and the outcast seekers.

This is my first time putting a story on here. i think my story writing has begun to stink so would like ur guys opinion on what I wrote. Anything that needs to change. So plz review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Don't own inuyasha

Before I let you go on in the story you must know a few things, one being about my life, second how the outcast seekers were formed and thirdly I don't give a damn what you think . haha so enjoy.

Well I guess my story is just like everyone else's, parents abandon me, have brothers and sisters blah blah, it's just the usual. Ok so I lied sue me… but my parents did abandon me when I was 8, they just up and left me on the bad side of town in Ohio. I don't know what I had done wrong I did even thing asked of me; I learned things fast never must up a second time after I done it once. Oh no, I lied. I did get in trouble a lot in school but that was a totally different matter though. Either way the last time I saw either of my parents was my mom 3 years ago in a grocery store in L.A. she didn't even know who I was when she hit me with her cart and she didn't say sorry, just like her not to. The bitch.

Well besides my stupid parents there are my siblings. First is my older brother who is probably 25 by now and still lives with our parents because he's a faggot and we don't keep connect. Next is my older sister who should be 21 now and is… I have no Idea where she is now, we lost contact. She tried 2 see me whenever she can or try to talk but since I have been moving a lot she doesn't know where I'm at. I had sent letters to her but I never get a replay so I just thought she had moved and I'm not going to try to find; safety precaution. And lastly is my baby sister, she would be 9 or 10 by now but she died 2 months after she was born, then a couple of months later is when my parents abandoned me, huh maybe they blame me for her death… morons.

Now its time to explain me now. XP where to start where to start…. Hmmm…. Well I can start on how I look then. My hair you can say its tootsie roll brown with strips of bright silver and teal and my eyes a melted chocolate; I have a sweet tooth. :D seeing as my dad has brown hair and my mom has black hair, and both having different shades of brown eyes. I'm only 5'6 ½ , you can say I'm petite, fragile but I can pack a punch, my hands are the perfect weapon as well as my body but I like using my hands. With all the running and exercise I went through in training my body I say is fine. Anyways, I have spider bites on my bottom lip on the right side. Next on my right ear I have my cartlish pierced and two piercings going down my ear and two on my lobe, then on my left ear I have five earrings all together. But on my both my ears the last piercing on my lobe is 11 size gauges and then I have my belly button, tongue and nose pierced. That's all my body piercings and I have a tattoo of ripped up bat wings on my back with blood dripping in dark teal color.

Last I can shape shift read minds and move in the shadow quietly. You will find out how that happened in a little bit.

Ok, I;m going to give you the basics of how the Outcast Seekers were formed. One most of the members were once either apart of the shatter or associated with the in some way or you they were just some random people found on the streets. We all had something in common, we were all used by the Shatter and were betrayed. I even me, who was deep into the organization to realize what was happening by the time it was too late. Sadly they didn't think things though more tho because they used one of their bests as an experiment, ME! For shame. So think I told you I can shape shifter and read minds an what not its because they experimented on use. Except everyone in the group has their own ability for a reason. One more thing in the Shatter there are demons and supernatural people and only acouple of special rare people can be in it and be the best of the best the top 5 people. I was number two and the only human too. Each person had as their own code name and never saw each others faces. We have code names too and know what each other look ike. Any way that's all I'm saying you'll know more later on.

On with the story!

Sorry it took soooo long to update I've been very lazy! An well I wasn't really sure on how to put this chapter together but now I have. And I kind of know how to do the next chapter and ill try to make it as long as possible. Any way enjoy (^u^)


End file.
